


There Will Be a Later

by terryreviews



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Quickies, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Jamie interrupts you whilst you are taking care of a itch. He intends to help.
Relationships: Jamie McCrimmon/Reader, Jamie/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	There Will Be a Later

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care. I want to be indulgent. I want to have fun and you know what, why not write Reader/Character fic? And this time I've chosen Jamie McCrimmon. While I ship him almost exclusively with the Doctor, I honestly think Jamie could be coaxed into other dynamics :)
> 
> Again, this is just pure fun and smut and delightful indulgence.

"I...uh..." you and Jamie stared at each other. You really hoped Jamie wouldn't know what the device buzzing in your hand was.

Then again, Jamie wasn't stupid and you _were_ laying in bed, in your underwear.

A sly grin began to form as he put two and two together.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" You meant to sound cross and yet your voice was shrill as you scrambled to turn the vibrator off and shove it under your pillow. You sat up, glaring, tugging the blanket over your form.

Jamie's grin grew even more fiendish, "sorry, lass. Didn't mean to...interrupt. It's just that the Doctor says we're going to land soon."

"Right," you said, clearing your throat, "I'll just go get dressed then." As you slipped out from under the covers and scooted to the edge of the bed, one leg dangling over the side, Jamie had gone to the door. His back to you.

You heard the clack of the lock and your mouth ran dry.

"Jamie?"

  
"Ye don't need that thing," he said, turning back around, cheeks flushed, a glint in his eye.

Your breath caught as a tingling built in your stomach when he made his approach back to the bed with slow, deliberate steps.

"Wouldn't be right," he stopped directly in front of you causing you to have to look up, "to let ye go out there all worked up."

One of his large hands came to cup your cheek and he brought his face closer to yours, looking you in the eyes. Your whole body suddenly far too hot. You let out a soft sound when he brushed his thumb over your lips and he continued in a lower, huskier, voice.

"We'll have to make this quick. Take the edge off. When we get back," he inched closer to you, "I'll take care of ye properly."

Whatever reply you would have given died in your throat as Jamie surged forward and pressed his lips to yours. A tender, toe curling bit of affection that rekindled that fire that you had intended to stoke when he first barged in. 

For weeks, you and Jamie had been bantering. A dirty joke here, a playful innuendo there, all harmless flirtation. You never expected to have anything happen. And now, you were kissing. 

He broke the kiss and whispered, "lay back lass."

You slid back onto the pillows, a thrill going up your spine as he crawled in next to you. You didn't even mind his boots on the blanket. He moved closer and rolled onto his side. He pressed against your side and through his black shirt you could feel his muscled chest and stomach.

You looked into his eyes, his expression so soft that you let out another little whimper.

He smiled and ran a hand through your bangs, "you're beautiful." He leaned in for another kiss.

That, that was wonderful. You couldn't even remember the last time you were kissed. The fact that it was Jamie made the icing on the cake sweeter. 

Before you could process, his fingers slipped between your thighs and you flung back from him into the pillows with a yip as he wasted no time. Using his large fingers, he began to rub your clit through the fabric of your panties.

The arousal that had flagged with shock and embarrassment of being caught came back tenfold. Wonderful, sweet, brave, handsome Jamie was touching you.

Glorious, tingling, pleasure radiated from his touch and through your body as he took to kissing your neck and cheeks.

A spike of sensation made you moan and you shut your eyes. Jamie's breath fanned over your neck as he whispered, "that's it." he kissed your temple.

He nuzzled your neck and after placing a kiss he asked, "what were ye thinking about," another kiss, "that got ye all hot and bothered?"

Gripping the sheets, you shook your head. Despite this sudden, new found intimacy, you couldn't just _tell_ him that.

The rumble of his laugh ran through you as he scooted that much closer.

"I got ye in the palm of my hand," to give emphasis he rubbed just a bit harder and you gasped, reaching out a hand to clutch at any part of Jamie you could with your eyes clothes. You managed to snare a chunk of his shirt, "and ye're too shy to tell me ye'r fantasy?"

The pleasure was growing and you shook your head again.

Jamie sighed, kissing your cheek, "ah, well, everyone's allowed their secrets," he kissed the tip of your nose and whispered into your ear, "don't be surprised if I get it out of ye later though."

You cracked an eye open, saw his cheeky smirk, his affection as you squirmed on his fingers and _knew_ there would be a later.

"You..." your heart pounding, feeling the pleasure mounting (how was his hand not tired?, "you can try."

Jamie chuckled as you lifted your head to kiss him this time.

All of the sudden, the rush of orgasm slammed into you. Caught in the emotions, the closeness of Jamie, it had built steadily enough but, just as he promised, it was quick.

You went rigid, head tossed back, as your clit throbbed, your body trembled and everything rushed through your body. Wave after shuddering wave until you flopped lip and breathless back onto the bed.

You hardly caught your breath when you heard,

"Jamie? Y/N? Hurry along now!"

Jamie rolled out of bed and called back, "aye, be there in a minute!" He looked back to you and winked, "might want to hurry up lass."

He left the room and you sat there for a long moment before jumping up on wobbling legs.

Needless to say, it was awkward to be standing in the console room, sweaty, with sticky panties, and Jamie smirking at you when the Doctor had his back turned, but after giving the cheeky man a soft and swift swat to his butt as you were leaving the TARDIS, you could hardly wait for later.


End file.
